BrEA and its preparation from the steroid compound 3β-hydroxyandrost-5-en-17-one (dehydroepiandrosterone or DHEA) have been described (see, e.g., J. Org. Chem. 1962 27:2937-2938). Methods to prepare DHEA and other steroids and their biological properties have been described, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,833,793, 2,911,418, 3,148,198, 3,471,480, 3,976,691, 4,268,441, 4,427,649, 4,542,129, 4,666,898, 4,956,355, 5,001,119, 5,043,165, 5,077,284, 5,028,631, 5,110,810, 5,157,031, 5,162,198, 5,175,154, 5,277,907, 5,292,730, 5,296,481, 5,372,996, 5,387,583, 5,407,684, 5,424,463, 5,461,042, 5,478,566, 5,506,223, 5,518,725, 5,527,788, 5,527,789, 5,532,230, 5,559,107, 5,562,910, 5,583,126, 5,585,371, 5,587,369, 5,591,736, 5,593,981, 5,610,150, 5,635,496, 5,641,766, 5,641,768, 5,656,621, 5,660,835, 5,686,438, 5,696,106, 5,700,793, 5,707,983, 5,709,878, 5,710,143, 5,714,481, 5,728,688, 5,736,537, 5,744,462, 5,753,237, 5,756,482, 5,776,921, 5,776,923, 5,780,460, 5,795,880, 5,798,347, 5,798,348, 5,804,576, 5,807,848, 5,807,849, 5,811,418, 5,824,313, 5,824,668, 5,824,671, 5,827,841, 5,837,269, 5,837,700, 5,843,932, 5,846,963, 5,859,000, 5,872,114 and 5,872,147; German patent numbers 2035738 and 2705917; PCT publication numbers WO 95/21617, WO 97/48367, WO 98/05338, WO 98/50040, WO 98/50041, WO 98/58650; European publication number 0020029; Ben-David, et al., Proc. Soc. Expt. Biol. Med. 1967 125:1136-1140, Coleman et al., Diabetes 1982 31:830, Oertel, et al., J. Steroid Biochem. 1972 3:493-496, Pashko, et al., Carcinogenesis 1981 2:717-721, Schwartz et al., Nutr. Cancer 1981 3:46-53; Dyner et al., J. Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes 1993 6:459-465; A. A. Afanasii and Y. A. Titov, Total Steroid Synthesis, Plenum Press, New York, 1970, see, e.g., p 1-304.
The use DHEA and other steroids in various applications have been described, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,869,090, 5,863,910, 5,856,340, 5,824,668, 5,804,576, 5,753,237, 5,714,481, 5,709,878, 5,407,684, 5,206,008, 5,077,284, 4,978,532, 4,898,694, 4,542,129, 3,711,606 and 3,710,795. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,355 and PCT publication number WO 97/48367, have described the use of BrEA and certain steroid compounds to treat certain virus or bacterial infections, such as human immunodeficiency virus (“HIV”) infection.
Various biological effects and/or metabolic conversions of steroid compounds have also been described, e.g., Batta et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1986 25:127-133, Belli et al., Liver 1991 11:162-169, Bhattacharjee et al., Anal. Biochem. 1992 201:233-236, Blake et al., Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 1982 20:97-101, 1986 25:127-133, Bonaventura, Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 1978 131:403-409, Bucala et al., J. Steroid Biochem. 1986 25:127-133, Carey et al., Biochem. 1981 20:3637-3648, Chen et al., Carcinogenesis 1999 20:249-254, Chen et al., Carcinogenesis 1998 19:2187-2193, Chow et al., Antisense Res. Dev. 1994 4:81-86, Citro et al., Dis. Colon Rectum 1994 37(2 Suppl):5127-5132, Cleary, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 1991 196:8-16, Cleary, Int. J. Biochem. 1990 22:205-210, Crawford et al., Lab. Invest. 1994 71:42-51, Danenberg et al., Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 1992 36:2275-2279, Dotzlaw et al., Cancer Res. 1999 59:529-532, Falany et al., J. Steroid Biochem. Mol. Biol. 1994 48:369-375, Faredin et al., J. Investigative Dermatol. 1969 52:357-361, Galigniana et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 1999 55:317-323, Goto et al., J. Chromatogr. 1983 276:289-300, Grenot Biochem. 1992 31:7609-7621, Hofbauer et al., Life Sci. 1999 64:671-679, Huijghebaert et al., J. Lipid Res. 1986 27:742-752, Hurd et al., Oncogene 1999 18:1067-1072, Iida et al., J. Lipid Res. 1995 36:628-638, Jellinck et al., Steroids 1967 10:329-346, Jonsson et al., J. Pediatr. Gastroenterol. Nutr. 1995 20:394-402, Kalimi et al, Mol. Cell. Biochem. 1994 131:99-108, Kramer et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1994 269:10621-10627, LaRochelle et al., Steroids 1984 43: 209-217, Liao et al., Carcinogenesis 1998 19:2173-2180, Lillienau et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1992 89:420-431, Loria, Psychoneuroendocrinology 1997 22:S103-S108, Luscher et al Mol. Immunol. 1983 20:1099-1105, Manna et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1999 274:5909-5918, Marschall et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1989 264:12989-12993, Medh et al., Cancer Res. 1998 15:3684-3693, Mohan et al., Steroids 1992 57:244-247, Munoz de Toro et al., J. Steroid Biochem. Mol. Biol. 1998 67:333-339, Padgett et al., J. Neuroimmunol. 1998 84:61, Padgett et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1995 774:323, Padgett et al., J. Immunol. 1994 153:1544-1552, Pashko et al., Carcinogenesis 1984 5:463-466, Pashko et al., Carcinogenesis 1981 2:717, Petrylak et al., J. Clin. Oncology 1999 17:958-967, Podesta et al., Steroids 1996 61:622-626, Regelson et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1994 719:564, Schmassmann et al., Gastroenterology 1993 104:1171-1181, Schmassmann et al., Hepatology 1990 11:989-996, Schreiber et al., Lancet 353:459-461, Schreiber, Neth. J. Med. 1998 53:S24-31, Schwartz et al., Cancer Res. 1988 48:4817, Shahidi et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1999 254:559-565, Steer et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis. 1998 57:732-737, Suzuki et al., Steroids 1998 63:672-677, Suzuki et al., Steroids 1996 61:296-301, Swaan et al., Bioconjugate Chem. 1997 8:520-525, Tang et al, Anticancer Drug Res. 1998 13:815-824, Thomas et al., J. Steroid Biochem. 1986 25:103-108, Utsumi et al., Cancer Res. 1999 59:377-381, Vanden Heuvel, J. Nutr. 1999 129(2S Suppl.):5755-580S, Wang et al., Endocrinology 1998 139:3903-3912, Wong et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1999 274:5443-5453, Xie et al., Endocrinology 1999 140:219-227, Yen et al., Lipids 1977 12:409-413, Zackheim et al., Arch. Dermatology 1998 134:949-954, Zhang et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1991 1096:179-186, Zhu et al., Carcinogenesis 1988 19:2101-2106.
Compositions containing BrEA that were used to deliver the compound to cells or cell extracts usually included a significant amount of water. Such compositions contained solvents such as dioxane or dimethylsulfoxide (“DMSO”), which contained water, or an aqueous cyclodextrin solutions to facilitate compound delivery to cells, see, e.g., J. Pharmacol Exp. Ther. 1998, 285:876-83, Cancer Res. 1986 46:3389-95, Carcinogenesis 1985 6:333-35, Carcinogenesis 1981 2:717-721, Carcinogenesis 1981 2:683-86. Such compositions are typically delivered to animals by injection or to cells in tissue culture by addition to cell culture medium. European publication number EP 429 187 describes formulations that contain DHEA or BrEA and polyvinylpyrrolidone and crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone. Some of these compositions may have undesired or suboptimal properties. For example, solvents such as dioxane, DMSO or chloroform are generally not preferred or suitable parenteral excipients, particularly for human use. Formulations that contain BrEA or related steroids and that have improved properties, e.g., lower toxicity, improved chemical stability or desirable characteristics for large-scale synthesis are needed.
Mammalian immune responses to infections or other conditions are often characterized by responses mediated by different effector cell populations. In some situations, helper T cells designated Th1 in the murine system, facilitate immune effector functions that are typically dominated by cell-mediated responses. In other cases, helper T cells designated Th2 cells facilitate immune effector functions that are typically dominated by humoral responses. A vigorous Th1 response is usually desirable to help clear infections or to slow the progression of an infection. When a subject's immune response is biased to, or dominated by, a Th2-type response, the cytokines associated with the Th2 response tend to suppress the immune system's capacity to mount a vigorous Th1 response at the same time. The converse is also generally true. When mammalian immune responses begin to result in an increasing Th2 response, the Th1 response to the same condition tends to weaken. Insufficient Th1 responses may be associated with progression of some infections or other conditions, see, e.g., M. Clerici and G. M. Shearer, Immunol. Today 14:107-111, 1993; M. Clerici and G. M. Shearer, Immunol. Today 15:575-581, 1994. The invention provides compounds and compositions useful to enhance Th1 immune responses.
Hemopoiesis is the formation and development of the various types of blood cells and their progenitor cells. Mature cells are found in circulation or tissues such as the lymph nodes or the thymus. Many of the stem cells that give rise to mature forms reside in the bone marrow, although some may circulate in the blood for some time. Clinical blood cell deficiencies such as thrombocytopenia, neutropenia or erythropenia can arise from causes such as impaired hemopoiesis or abnormal loss or destruction of mature or immature blood cells.
Thrombocytopenia (“TP”), abnormally low platelet counts, can arise from impaired platelet production, sequestration of platelets in the spleen or abnormal loss of circulating platelets. Impaired production can result from causes such as chemotherapies or radiation therapies. Abnormal loss of circulating platelets is often associated with autoreactive antibodies that bind to platelets and reduce their life span. These underlying causes give rise to the various clinical forms of TP, such as autoimmune neonatal TP, immune thrombocytopenic purpra, radiation induced TP, chemotherapy induced TP and amegakaryocitic TP.
A number of treatment options are available and the selection of a treatment typically depends on the source of the disorder and its severity. Treatments include administering one or more of glucocorticoid steroids (e.g., prednisone, prednisolone), human IgG antibodies, anti-Rh(D)+ antibodies for Rh(D)+ patients, an androgen such as danazol, vinca alkaloids (e.g., vincristine, vinblastine), thrombopoietin and immunosuppresants (e.g., azathioprine, cyclophosphamide). Splenectomy is also indicated, for example when first line treatments fail. The goal of treatment is typically to increase platelet counts to 20,000 mm−3 or more typically to at least about 50,000 mm−3 and to maintain these levels.
Although the treatment options to increase platelet levels are generally known, they usually have a number of drawbacks. For example, infusion of IgG antibodies is not always effective and the treatment is relatively expensive. Other treatments, such as prednisone are also not always effective and they typically are discontinued or tapered off after several weeks due to toxicity or unwanted side effects. Splenectomy, which is relatively expensive and invasive, is also not always effective.
The sources of thrombocytopenia and treatment options have been described. See, e.g., Hematology—Basic Principles and Practice, 3rd edition, R. Hoffman, E. J. Benz Jr. et al., editors, Churchill Livingstone, New York, 2000 (see, e.g., Chapters 126-129 and 131 at pages 2096-2154 and 2172-2186), PCT publication WO 200035466.
Neutropenia (“NP”), is considered to exist clinically when neutrophils drop to below a level considered normal. NP can arise from impaired production of neutrophil precursors or mature neutrophils, movement of neutrophils from the circulation to tissue, abnormal circulating neutrophil loss or a combination of these causes. Impaired neutrophil production can be acquired from, e.g., treatment with a cytotoxic or cytostatic drug, chemotherapy, radiation therapy or an autoimmune response. The abnormal loss of circulating neutrophils in autoimmunity is associated with autoreactive antibodies that bind to the cells and reduce their life span. These underlying causes give rise to the various clinical forms of NP, such as postinfectious NP, drug-induced NP, autoimmune NP, or chronic idiopathic NP.
The sources of NP and treatment options have been described. See, e.g., Hematology—Basic Principles and Practice, 3rd edition, R. Hoffman, E. J. Benz Jr. et al., editors, Churchill Livingstone, New York, 2000 (see, e.g., Chapters 19, 41, 51, 79, 134 and 137 at pages 297-331, 720-762, 939-979, 1443-1500, 2220-2248 and 2257-2263).
The use of 3β-hydroxyandrost-5-ene-17-one, 3β,17β-dihydroxyandrost-5-ene and other steroids to modulate immune functions or to stimulate myelopoiesis has been described, see, e.g., M. H. Whitnall et al., Intl. J. Immunopharmacology 2000 22:1-14. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,162,198, 5,206,008, 5,292,730, 5,407,684, 5,461,042, 5,461,768, 5,478,566, 5,585,371, 5,635,496, 5,641,766, 5,753,237, 5,837,269, 5,885,977 and 5,919,465, PCT publication nos. WO93/20696 and WO99/25333. I. Porsova-Dutoit et al., Physiological Res. 2000 49(Suppl. 1):S43-S56, R. L. Jesse et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1995 774:281-290 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,230, 5,811,418 and 5,846,963 discuss the capacity of 3β-hydroxyandrost-5-ene-17-one, its 3-sulfate derivative and other steroids to affect platelet and neutrophil aggregation or their adhesion to endothelial cells.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,358 and 4,902,681 describe the capacity of compounds such as 5α-pregnan-3,20-dione, cortexolone, 17-hydroxyprogesterone and 16α-methylprogesterone to inhibit the clearance of antibody-coated cells from circulation in disorders such as immune thrombocytopenic purpura or immune hemolytic anemia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,230, 5,686,438, 5,753,640 and 5,811,418 and J. Bratt and M. Heimburger, Scand. J. Rheumatol. 1999 28:308-313 describe the capacity of compounds such as 3β,7β-dihydroxyandrost-5-ene-17-one, prednisolone, and 3β-hydroxyandrost-5-ene-17-one to limit tissue damage in ischemic tissues by inhibiting adhesion of cells such as neutrophils to endothelial cells or to treat pulmonary hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,000 describes the capacity of compounds such as 3β,7β-dihydroxyandrost-5-ene-17-one and 3β-hydroxyandrost-5-ene-17-one to reduce mast cell mediated allergic reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,433 and PCT publication WO 96/35428 describe the capacity of compounds related to dehydroepiandrosterone and 16α-halodehydroepiandrosterone to modulate immune responses and to treat conditions certain immune related conditions such as systemic lupus erythematosus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,925,630, 5,939,545 and 5,962,443 describe the capacity of 19-nur-pregnane steroids, 3α-hydroxy-5α-pregnan-20-one and related steroids to modulate certain neurological activities such as hypothalamic function and GABA receptor activity.
Some proteins such as interleukin-6 (“IL-6”), erythropoietin (“EPO”) and thrombopoietin (“TPO”) have been examined for their capacity to enhance various aspects hemopoiesis, e.g., Hematology—Basic Principles and Practice, 3rd edition, R. Hoffman, E. J. Benz Jr. et al., editors, Churchill Livingstone, New York, 2000 (see, e.g., Chapter 14 at pages 154-202), O. J. Borge et al., Blood 1996 88:2859-2870, M. Cremer et al., Ann. Hematol. 1999 78:401-407, Y. Sasaki et al., Blood 1999 94:1952-1960, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,673. Recombinant IL-6 was shown in model systems to affect platelet counts in peripheral circulation, e.g., Stahl et al., Blood 1991 78:1467-1475, although significant toxicities are associated with its administration to humans, e.g., Andus et al., FEBS Lett. 1987 221:18, J. Gauldie et al., P.N.A.S. U.S.A. 1987 84:7251-7255, T. Geiger et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 1988 18:717-721. The IL-6 molecule has been described in detail, e.g., publication no. WO 88/00206. Administration of proteins is typically expensive, given factors such as the complexity of producing pharmaceutical grade material.
The capacity of various compounds or agents such as deuterium oxide, lithium and butyrate to affect or to participate in biological functions of cells such as neutrophils has been described. See, e.g., M. F. Tsan and R. M. Turkall, Inflammation 1982 6:387-396, M. Nakamura et al., Exp. Cell Res. 1976 102:429-431, P. Blier et al., Int. Clin. Psychopharmacol. 1998 13:137-140, N. Turkozkan et al., Int. J. Biochem. 1993 25:1501-1504, L. V. Deriy et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2000 275:241-246, M. T. Elghetany et al., Leuk. Res. 1997 21:801-806, E. Brandt et al., J. Leukocyte Biol. 2000 68:125-130, M. Boussac and J. Garin, Electrophoresis 2000 21:665-672, M. Niwa et al., Life Sci. 2000 18:1525-1534, D. A. Moulding et al., J. Leukocyte Biol. 1999 65:875-882 and D. Moulding et al., Biologicals 1996 24:301-306.
There is a current need for cost-effective pharmaceutical agents or treatment methods that are more effective in treating deficiencies of blood cells or reducing their symptoms. The present invention provides therapeutic agents and treatment methods to treat hemopoiesis deficiencies and disorders such as TP and NP. The agents and methods are thus useful to reduce one or more symptoms associated with any of these conditions. Also, the use of the invention agents and methods can be combined with one or more conventional treatments for these disorders.